


Nothing Funny About Humor

by YimYim (YaoiMeowmaster)



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Child Abuse, Doctor/Patient, Drugs, Fucked Up, Historical Inaccuracy, Human AU, M/M, Medical Kink, Middle Ages, Mind Break, Oral Sex, Pedophilia, Psychological Horror, Psychological Torture, Sex Toys, Shota, Underage Rape/Non-con, Vomiting, Watersports, Young! France
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-18
Updated: 2017-10-13
Packaged: 2018-10-20 18:01:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10667907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YaoiMeowmaster/pseuds/YimYim
Summary: Poor Arthur is sick all the time lately, good thing Doctor Francis is always there to tend to him, but are his "treatments" doing more harm than good?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Note: Do not do not do not expect historical accuracy at all in this fic. If such things seriously bother you, I suggest looking elsewhere. Many things will not make sense compared to real life, which I believe is kind of the point, but I think the last thing I wanna do with making a dark shota fic is making it seem realistic? At least in my opinion. My main reason for the time period is the atmosphere, so to speak. Hell, if we’re gonna be honest, it might be better for you to consider the environment more like Skyrim than real world medieval Europe if that makes you feel better (minus the magic)
> 
> DISCLAIMER: THIS WORK IS PIECE OF FICTION AND DOES NOT AIM TO RESEMBLE NOR ENCOURAGE ACTIONS OF CHILD SEXUAL ASSAULT IN REAL LIFE. ANY SIMILARITIES TO EXISTING EVENTS IS PURELY UNINTENDED AND COINCIDENTAL. THE AUTHOR OF THIS WORK DOES NOT SUPPORT THE CRIME OF CHILD ABUSE AND IT IS RECOMMENDED THAT THOSE UNABLE TO HANDLE SUCH THEMES LEAVE THIS PAGE IMMEDIATELY.

 

**PART ONE**

**PHLEGM**

* * *

 

Arthur had no desire whatsoever to go to the doctor today, especially not when it was so windy, it felt as though he was being pushed back one step for every three he took. He held tightly onto the hand of his mother as they walked slowly along the streets of Tod. His legs were sore from walking what seemed to be twice as much as usual and the wind whipped at his cheeks, making them as red as tomatoes. He gasped hard and rubbed at his sore face with his free hand, trying to shield his tender skin from the cold.

“Mother!” he huffed with a pout. “I swear that I’m fine! I don’t need to be examined by the doctor!”

“Hush Arthur.” Said Mrs. Kirkland. “There’s no need for you to be afraid. Doctor Bonnefoy is known to be the best in all of England! We’re so lucky to have him here in our little town dear, and I won’t have you making things difficult for him!” she said, wrapping her arm around her son’s shoulders so he could be kept warmer. “I do wish you wouldn’t behave so cumbersome all the time.”

“I’m not afraid, Mommy.” Said Arthur truthishly, laying his eyes to the cobbled path. “I just don’t think there’s anything really wrong with me! Aside from a little fall a few weeks ago.”

“A fall off the 2nd story of a barn!” scolded Mrs.Kirkland. “You’re lucky you didn’t land on your head, or you might as well have turned into another one of them Braginski cows.” She said with a bristle. “But that’s over with, you know we’re not going for your leg darling, it’s all better now…right?”

Arthur gave a smile and nodded. “Yes Mother, all of your soup helped me get out of bed really fast.” He said, hugging her around the hip and absorbing more of her warmth.

“Speaking of fast.” Said Mrs.Kirkland. “We’re already here!” And with that, the mother and child paused in front of a small building with a red cross painted on the door, the edges crisp and aligned. Beside the house was an iron fence that surrounded a small garden. Arthur could see the start of various flowers and herbs in neat dirt rows, even spotting a large patch of potatoes that were starting to take root.

“This doesn’t look like a clinic.” Said Arthur suspiciously.It was true. It seemed to be more like a personal house than a real ward.

“Doctor Bonnefoy works by himself.” Said Mrs.Kirkland, grabbing the knocker in her hand and ramming the door three times. “And I believe he only sees people on at a time as well. That’s why it’s small, my dear. It’s his private care center.”

Arthur frowned and waited with his mother, rocking back and forth on his right leg. He still didn’t trust it. Sure, it seemed kind of biased because he was reluctant to be here in the first place but seeing as how he was only 12 years old, he felt that he could still get away with not having to use logic for at least two more years.

The door opened just as Mrs.Kirkland was about to reach her hand out to knock once more. The man who opened the door did not even look like a doctor, he was so young. His blonde hair fell in wavy neat locks around his head and his clothes seemed to be more suited for a relaxing aristocrat. His blue eyes were sparkling and eager rather than haggard and droopy from long hours of being around the stink of death all the time. In fact, Arthur was quite sure that this was perhaps the doctor’s son or an assistant of some sort. “Ah…the Kirklands, It’s very nice to meet you all.” He said, in an accent that clearly demonstrated his French origins. “I am Doctor Francis, please come in.”

Mrs.Kirkland looked puzzled for a moment, but hurried in with her son anyhow, before the wind outside could knock her over. Arthur frowned as they entered, his eyes darting all over the room. The inside was definitely a lot more clinical than the outside.

There were reference charts with drawings of the skeleton and arrows pointing to each bone and describing what to do when pain affected that area. There were diagrams of the phases of the moons and their effects on the human psyche, also declaring which medicines were made more or less effective by the cycle. There was a chart of the star signs, declaring the ailments people born under each sign were vulnerable too, and treatments to never perform on them. Jars of powdered roots and dried leafs filled the shelves, next to various old but good condition books piled up. Metal medical instruments, gleamed from the nails they hung from on the wall.

But the biggest thing that caught Arthur’s eye was a poster of the four humors. Phlegm, Blood, Yellow Bile and Black Bile. That was the bare minimum of medical knowledge even bums on the street knew of, and it was imbalances of these fluids in the body that caused differences in temperament and physical health. Arthur stared at the chart, which had a diamond in 4 segments that branched off into a wall of text detailing the intricacies of each fluid with an overly verbose manner that Arthur couldn’t make head or tail of.

“Oh, it’s a pleasure to meet you Doctor Francis.” Said Mrs.Kirkland, having gotten over being momentarily stunned. “Do you happen to know where Doctor Bonnefoy is?”

Doctor Francis’s smile twisted to one side. “”Oh no no no.” He cooed. “Bonnefoy is my surname, but I don’t wish for anyone to be so formal with me.” He said, gesturing to a plaque on the wall as proof of his identity.

Arthur craned his neck up to read the metal plate which said “For excellence in medicine and surgery, Doctor Bonnefoy, Francis.”

“You see?” said Doctor Francis, tenting his fingers together. “Even though I am a doctor, I want to be on the same level as you and the rest of the townsfolk, so there is no reason whatsoever to refer to me as Doctor Bonnefoy. Ever.” It was suddenly here that for a split second his smile seemed to curl downward into a scowl, but when Arthur blinked, Francis’ face had the same friendly demeanor he had put on from the beginning.

“Oh my, I’m terribly sorry.” Said Mrs.Kirkland, flustered by her mistake.”Well, ah, Doctor Francis, I came by because I needed you to give an examination to my son, Arthur. “

It was here that Arthur became shy and tried to hide behind his mother a bit, sidestepping and clinging to her sleeve when Francis casted his gaze down upon him. Mrs.Kirkland continued her ramble without paying him any attention.

“He just won’t sit still, Doctor!” she exclaimed. “You’d think he had a mouse in his drawers with the way he flounces about all the time. Now I know that he doesn’t mean to, but he’s even ended up breaking a few plates around the house! He’s always scraping his knees and getting into trouble and I know it seems like thats what boy’s typically do, but I’ve talked to the other mothers at the market, and none of their sons become quite so wild!”

“There’s nothing wrong with me, Mother!” pouted Arthur suddenly, tugging on her sleeve. “It’s not my fault the other boys can’t keep up with me!” he protested. Francis nodded in interest, looking at Arthur.

“Hmm…yes,” he said, extending a hand with a smile.”Why don’t you come up on the examination table and let me take a look at you. Arthur looked nervous again but was determined to not seem like a whiny baby.

“Alright…but I assure you, I’m just having fun, I’m perfectly fine.” He said, ignoring Francis’s hand and heaving himself up to sit on the examination table without the extra use of the stepstool. He sat on the edge, legs high up from the ground as he pouted at both his mother and the doctor, gripping the examination table tightly.

“This might take a short time, so you’re welcome to enjoy my garden if you like.” Said Francis to Mrs.Kirkland with a smile.”It’s right out the back door.”

Taking the hint that Francis wanted Arthur to have some privacy, Mrs.Kirkland nodded. “Yes, that sounds lovely, thank you.” She said, giving Arthur a quick kiss goodbye. “Please be good baby, don’t do anything that I wouldn’t approve of!” and before Arthur could say a word in protest, she bustled down the hallway, out the back door and out of sight.

“Great, now that she’s gone it shouldn’t be too hard to strip your clothes for me, no?” said Doctor Francis, approaching Arthur with a smile.

“No.” Said Arthur, crossing his arms. “I mean yes. Yes it is too hard.” He huffed, no longer feeling the pressure to be polite since his mother was no longer in the room. “I swear Doctor Francis, there’s nothing wrong with me. My parent’s are just miffed that I’d rather spend my nights reading than sleeping. “

Doctor Francis paused, his smile fading for an instant before it came back, multiplied. “Hmmm I see…is that what you say?” he said.

“Listen, I’m not being rude, but I don’t need your help! Or theirs!” ranted Arthur. “I can do all sorts of cool things, but they think that simply because it’s not baking that I wont go anywhere in life. It’s not even time for me to become an apprentice yet! I can do the chores I supposed to do- but when it comes to a career, I want to do something else! Something…interesting! Baking is so full of…full of waiting and kneading and…carefulness. It’s not the life for me! I love buns, but I want to run, okay?! I’m still a kid!” Arthur panted hard, having said all that without pausing for air and now his lungs burned from his impassioned speech. To Arthur’s pure surprise, Francis responded with a resounding laugh.

“Mmmm, my my, you’re talking to me as if I’m already a close friend! I’m so flattered!” he said, clapping his hands as though to applaud Arthur. He gave a sigh and touched the boy’s shoulder. “Listen, It’s quite frustrating to have parents that don’t understand, but if you’re feeling upset, there’s certainly no reason you should continue to feel that way don’t you think?” he reasoned. “Let me give you a small checkup. I might be able to calm your nerves.”

Arthur opened his mouth to try to combat him but…it was no use. After all that he had said, Arthur realized that he was pretty unhappy. He just hadn’t quite realized it because it had manifested as hyperactivity and the need to constantly be engaged as opposed to a lethargic depression. Arthur had assumed that all kids were naturally this volatile, but…since he was here and there weren’t any sharp instruments in clear sight, there didn’t seem to be much harm to it.

He took a slow, deep breath and nodded reluctantly, starting to pull off his shirt. Arthur’s round, slightly pudgy tummy was revealed, no doubt a result of “taste testing” the cookies and breads in his parents home / shop. Delicate light pink nipples seemed almost too far apart on his small body, but perhaps he would soon grow into them. His neck was pale and unblemished and Arthur stopped stripping at his trousers with a concerned glance up at the doctor.

“Don’t worry.” Whispered Doctor Francis, coming close and putting on a surgical mask over his mouth, a patterned piece of cloth that only proved to make Arthur worry more. Not being able to see the movements of Francis’s mouth wasn’t at all consequential, but there was something unnerving about it anyway. It was especially unsettling when he couldn’t quite understand the expression on the doctor’s face through eyes alone as gloved hands slowly reached for his throat. He became completely still, not certain if a sudden movement may cause the doctor to press down on a point that would make Arthur fall unconscious instantly.

“Breathe normally for me.” Instructed Doctor Francis, making Arthur suddenly realize that he was indeed holding his breath. He let it out slowly, taking in another breath as he felt those gloved fingertips dancing and tapping on his throat. “And another.” Said Francis, keeping them still this time and pressing them gently against the sides of his neck. Arthur breathed again, casting his gaze up toward the ceiling. Doctor Francis, brought his face mask down and leaned in closer, pressing his lips directly on Arthur’s skin.

Arthur froze again, holding back a shudder.

“Swallow.” Said Doctor Francis from below his chin.

Arthur’s mouth felt dry and cottony and he had to lick his lips and close his eyes in order to do so, the pressure from Francis’s mouth on him making it feel difficult, as though he had tried to choke down a hard, baked dinner roll of his own creation. Francis gave a nod and pulled away, moving to a table that had a quill and inkstand, and writing something on a piece of parchment.

“You’re doing excellent.” Said Doctor Francis. “Now this time, lay back on the table, look up at the ceiling and again, do everything I say.”

Arthur chalked up his apprehension to simple instinct. Even adults were nervous when it came to visiting doctors. The sooner he could get all of this out of the way, the sooner he could go home. He laid back on the table, still keeping his eyes closed, pretending that he was on the bed in his room, with Sesame, his cat, curled up purring on his stomach. He struggled to hold in an urge to squeal when he felt Francis rub down the side of his ribs in circular motions, going down to his waist and then massaging his hips. These motions were normal in every examination by a competent doctor. They had to examine any abnormalities of the skin, discover bone fragmentation, muscle soreness, things of that nature. “Does any of this hurt?” asked Doctor Francis.

“N-No…No it doesnt.” Said Arthur with a shuddery huff. “It feels weird but um…it doesn’t hurt.” His fingers scratched at the thin parchment laid out on the table, his legs bobbed back and forth and his eyes opened and darted around the room, unable to keep focus on one thing in particular. In truth, it wasn’t even real fear that was making him do these things, it was just the way he fidgeted all the time to feel normal, to feel at ease and peace with himself.

Doctor Francis observed for a moment, nodding. “Ah…I think I see what the problem is.” He said softly.

And he began to slowly pull down Arthur’s pants.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOW guys... WOW. Thank you so much for the initial reaction to this. I haven't had such excited feedback since I first posted An Angel On Princess Street 2 years ago (Which is my more serious Fruk fic, go check it out if you wanna cry)
> 
> Anyway, after 2 rewrites, I have the 2nd Chapter down and there's plenty of lewdness, so I hope you all enjoy!

Francis was slipping Arthur’s pants down, already reaching his knees before Arthur managed to find the strength to cry out in protest. “Hey!” he exclaimed in dismay, reaching a hand down to defiantly grab onto his pants before he was completely exposed. Doctor Francis looked up to lock eyes with Arthur’s.

“This is a full examination.” He said, the mask on his mouth moving slightly as he spoke. “You have nothing to fear.” Yet in spite of the would be comforting nature of Francis’s words, there was an odd gleam in his eyes that told Arthur he wasn’t smiling.

Arthur’s green eyes flashed like emeralds. “Are you afraid of me, Doctor?” he huffed out, gritting his teeth. “Why have you covered yourself up so much…As if I have the plague!”

One blink told Arthur all that he needed to know. The question had sincerely surprised the doctor into a brief silence. “Do you…honestly have no idea why?” asked Francis, dipping two fingers underneath his mask and pulling it down. In spite of his shock, there was a bemused smirk playing upon his face, giving off an air of self satisfaction that made Arthur absolutely fume.

“I-Of course I don’t!” snarled Arthur, as annoyed as a cat left out in the rain. “I’m not the doctor here, am I?” He cross his arms across his bare chest with a pout, glaring.

“Certainly not.” Said Francis airily, carefully pulling the gloves from his hands and disposing of them. “It’s actually a simple explanation, though.” He touched Arthur’s sides with his bare hands, making him jump and unfold his arms, looking down at Doctor Francis’s hands. Despite the fact that they had been gloved, his actual skin felt quite clammy and unsettling upon his waist.

“I deal with so many other patients who each have varying sicknesses.” Francis went on, gently pressing his finger tips into Arthur’s soft, yielding flesh, as delicious as the rolls his family baked. “Until I examine them, I’m not certain if they’re contagious or not. Really, I wear such protection not for my own safety, but for yours.”

Arthur looked away from the smile Francis was giving him now as he leaned in close.

“Of course…” said Francis in a whisper to Arthur’s throat. “Since you’re my only patient today- I can make you more comfortable by using…my own hands.”

“So…” said Arthur shakily, bumps raise across his chest from apprehension. “I’m not contagious…right?” he said.

Francis shook his head with a smile. “Not from what I can see…” he said, removing his hands from Arthur’s sides and starting to pull down his pants all the way. Embarrassed from how his earlier outburst had gotten him put in his place, Arthur stayed quiet and looked up toward the ceiling, trying to ignore the growing heat in his cheeks and the rising chill on his legs as they were exposed to the cold air.

“Mmm..” He mumbled, feeling Francis grab his right foot, bending the leg up towards his chest and examining the ease of movement. Arthur felt the gentle stretch in his hamstring, but was more concerned at the indecent exposure of his sack, although Doctor Francis didn’t seem to be paying it much attention at this time, thank goodness.

Despite Arthur’s complaints, Mrs.Kirkland was right that Arthur’s rambunctious nature had gotten him into quite a bit of trouble. His knees were colored light brown from the constant scrapes, trips and falls with fading bruises littering his legs. When Francis ran his fingers along them, Arthur seemed to almost be holding himself back from yelping, his face going slowly redder, his cheeks puffing out more as he bit harder onto his lower lip. It went on like this until Francis tried to examine Arthur’s left leg, with Arthur letting out a sudden shriek of pain.

Francis paused for a moment in alarm. “This hurts?” he asked, gently pushing Arthur’s left leg up again. With an indignant snarl, Arthur tried to pull it away.

“What do you think?!” he exclaimed, panting hard, trying to blink away the stars in his eyes. Francis could see the small bubbling of tears start to brew, but Arthur quickly wiped them away, gritting his teeth and determined not to cry.

Doctor Francis was quiet for a moment, his fingers dancing around Arthur’s foot, gently squeezing his ankle. Arthur winced, but didn’t cry out. “Here as well?” asked Francis gently, looking up.

“Y-Yes, but it’s just a bit. Not a big deal.” Said Arthur, seeming embarrassed that his body had just revealed that this had been a good time for him to be brought to the doctor when he had so vehemently insisted he was well.

“Arthur.” Said Doctor Francis gravely. “Your health is always a big deal.”

He turned away from Arthur, approaching one of the drawers on his table and retrieving a bottle of yellowish paste and a roll of bandages.

“Wha- no honestly honestly!” said Arthur hastily as Doctor Francis squeezed the paste onto his hand and began rubbing it together between his palms. “I swear, it’s nothing to worry abo-” The breath caught in his throat as Doctor Francis put his hands on Arthur’s leg again, massaging behind behind his knee, rubbing down his calf and kneading the skin on his shin with surprising gusto. There was still of whisper of pain behind it, but from the paste Arthur felt a warm, comforting heat starting to spread over his leg. He could almost feel the power of the rub healing his sore muscles and bones. “My…My momma already took care of it.” He managed out, stubbornly. “I’ll be fine.”

“Well, your momma isn’t a doctor, is she?” said Doctor Francis, an air of detest apparent in his voice as he started to wrap the bandages, beginning at Arthur’s knee and wrapping around, making sure every inch was pressed snug against the skin. “How did this happen? How long ago was it?” demanded Francis.

“Uhh..” Stammered Arthur, sincerely startled. “Three weeks ago I think.” He said. “I was playing with the Braginski kids on their farm and…and.” Arthur winced As Francis wrapped his ankle up tight. He sat up to rub at the bandages. “I fell off from the 2nd floor of the barn- but, but Mother took care of it right away! And she was very cross.” He said with a soft laugh, trying his best to defend her.

Francis stared at him. “And yet, you still said that it hurt now.”

“Yes…but I felt better in a week, she made it so that I could walk again.” Said Arthur, biting his lip. He felt rather guilty to admit it, but now that he leg was wrapped up, it was starting to feel closer to the way it had felt before the fall.

Thankfully, Francis didn’t seem keen to press the issue any further either. “I am ready.” He said. “To make my diagnosis. Arthur looked up warily, but Francis offered a thin smile.

“Ah, don’t worry Arthur.” He said with a wink, lifting up his chin. “It’s simply a mild case of hyperspermia. Very simple to remedy.”

“Hyper…What is that?” asked Arthur, watching as Francis left to briefly collect a few more items from his drawers, bringing back a fresh pair of gloves and a jar of clear oil.

“It’s usually rare in children your age, but it leaves those who have it feeling agitated, hyper and unable to relax.” Said Francis, opening the jar and dipping his fingers into the thick, viscous fluid, making sure they were well coated and dripping profusely before he pulled them out. “It’ll take a while to explain fully, so just lay back.”

Arthur obeyed and gasped sharply when he felt the doctor’s hand on his ass, rubbing the oil into his crack. He pressed his head flat against the table, eyes wide as he stared at the ceiling, feeling as though his neck was too stiff to even dare to look down. “Haa- what’s going…but I want…I want to know- What’s going on?” he stammered.

“Like I said, the solution is simple.” Said Doctor Francis, using his dry hand to caress Arthur’s sack. “I have to milk you. Sperm is a fluid produced here, in your scrotum. Normally boys your age don’t much, but…” He gave Arthur’s balls a soft squeeze, rolling them together and making the boy shudder violently, his mouth dropping open. He chuckled softly. “Yes…in your case, the body makes too much.”

“I…I dont want…leeches…down.” Said Arthur through pants, his voice dripping with absolute fear.

“Of course not.” Said Doctor Francis, vigorously spreading the oil around Arthur’s tight, puckered entrance, the force with which he used, making Arthur’s buns wiggle. “Soon, you’ll be feeling much much better.” He said, spreading open the outside of the hole with one hand and slowly pushing in a finger of the other in.

Unlike when Francis had massaged and wrapped his leg, this kind of treatment didn’t feel good at all at first. It felt as though Arthur was trying to pass something, but in reverse. He had understood the concept of bandages and a massage, but he had never had the faintest nightmare that something should have to be coming up inside of him in this way. Despite Francis’s fingers being long, thin and lanky, they felt as thick as boulder’s in Arthur’s delicate, inexperienced backside.”

“AAAH!” he wailed. “It- It hurts! I don’t”

“I know, just bear with it, I’m being as gentle as I can.” Said Doctor Francis softly, slowly wiggling his finger into Arthur’s body, one millimeter at a time. Arthur was still struggling to get used to this sensation, finding it not only unpleasant, but simply unbearable. If this was supposed to cure him of “hyperspermia” he was sure he’d rather live with the illness. The pain wasn’t worth it!

He gasped and spluttered, eyes wide as he kept panting and swallowing, trying to keep himself from drowning in his own saliva, now being mass produced thanks to his sheer displeasure.

“Sssh, I know I know.” Said Doctor Francis, pushing his finger in farther along. “You’ll feel better soon. That’s a sweet boy…It’s already becoming easier, see?”

Doctor Francis was only telling the literal truth. While it was becoming far less difficult for him to physically squeeze his finger in and out of Arthur’s body, Arthur was finding this as easy to mentally accept as it was easy to have tea time with a wild bear.

“Just take deep breaths and relax your body.” Instructed Doctor Francis loudly. “That’s it, don’t try and push me out. Just inhale slowly.” He paused to loudly breath in as an example. “And then exhale, for as long as you can.” He blew out cool air onto Arthur’s sweaty face and continued to demonstrate until Arthur started to follow suit. He took in a breath so deep that his lungs felt as though he would burst and then let it out. He could feel his passage below start to loosen with every passing breath and, remarkable, it was starting to feel less painful and more warm. He breathed in again, feel it hitch for a moment as his ass suddenly clenched around Francis’s finger, drawing him in deeper, but relief came once more when he breathed out. Now Arthur was getting more used to this invasion, despite how truly unpleasant it had been to bear at first.

Suddenly, right in the middle of Arthur’s exhale, he let out a scream, not of anguish, but of a different feeling. He felt the sensation like a bang throughout his body, resonating. His hips were shaking as the dull warmth penetrating him from the inside, causing his loins to boil and twitch and throb in response. Satisfied by this reaction, Francis grinned and took a firm grip of Arthur’s small and stiff prick. “Yes…Yes, perfect.” Whispered Francis, using the skin on the shaft to rub him along. “Keep calm Arthur. We’re going to be done soon.”

He felt amazing.

Arthur’s ass was hot and he could feel the remnants of the slime used to lubricate his passage start to bubble and collect, dripping down the crack of his asshole to leave a sticky puddle onto the table. Francis’s fingers worked quickly. Arthur could feel Francis’s palm slamming against his ass as the finger dove in and out, tickling some special organ inside of him that made electricity crackle through his limbs. He couldn’t stop screaming, and he didn’t want to, every scream seemed to make the feeling intensify, his skin was hot. He looked down at the assault happening below, his eyes wide and teeth grit as he felt how concentrated and deep this pleasure penetrated him. It felt as though his soul was being caressed by God.

“Why! Why does it feel so good suddenly!” cried out Arthur, his gyrating hips making him pant louder still. His body had sometimes felt overstimulated, but never like this. He was shaking all over, finally feeling the heat all over his body leave him to gather down in his cock. He could feel it build up, feel every ounce of pressure Francis’s stroking hand was placing on him. He screamed once more, throwing his head back as his thighs splayed open, spurting a rope of cum into Francis’s hand and feeling it all collect in his palm, being pressed back up against his pulsating and aching cock.

The doctor finally pulled his finger out with a calm and patient look of serenity, reaching over to pat Arthur’s body down with a cotton cloth and disposing of the soiled gloves.

“There” said Francis, tucking a think blanket over Arthur’s naked, shuddering body. “I think I’ll go tell your mother that the procedure was a success.” He said, leaning over and planting a small kiss on Arthur’s forehead.

Arthur didn’t move as Francis walked away, only hearing the sound of blood rushing through his ears and his own breath gasping for air. Then, for the first time in weeks, Arthur was able to fall asleep without any trouble at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey once again, thank you so much for reading. Despite the moderated comments, I'll pretty much approve anything that isn't abusive, even if you're just pointing out some grammar errors or what not, so please don't be intimidated to let me know what you think! (of course I'm assuming if you're on the 2nd chapter of this I won't get some "Youre a pedophile" garbage)
> 
> But anyway! Kudos, bookmarks and recommendations are very much appreciated. I've been having a super difficult time with depression, and it was thanks to all the kudos emails that kicked me into gear to get this to you guys early. Again, like with An Angel on Princess Street, expect monthly updates of about 2K chapters. Alright thanks!


	3. Chapter 3

The human body, especially the body of a child, was a weak and fragile thing. Francis hung his lab coat on a hook, and removed his gloves one finger at a time before washing his hands in a bucket of clean water. Even if a disease didn’t seem to hold any risks of being contagious, everything still had to be kept clean. The skin was the first line of defense, but if there was enough dirt, enough bacteria, it could slip into the unseen wounds, sending a man to the grave as easily as an acorn dropped from a tree. Cleaning could never completely destroy all bacteria of course…but it did make it weaker. It helped the body to practice the defenses, training the system to learn how to fight off the full fledged pathogens should it be invaded. It was then that this knowledge would be passed on after childbirth, providing offspring that thrived in situations where parents had suffered. An act of…evolution. Mysterious, slow adaptations, perhaps a blessing by God so that the precious few could triumph over the obstacles He put in place to destroy the weak.

Even so. The children. The children were the weakest ones. Ignorant creatures who would play in dung without a second thought. Their parents were dimmer still, oblivious to the horror a wide spread infection could cause from even the smallest of cuts. It was Francis who protected these children. Cleaned them, Healed them. Blessed them with the ability to survive long enough to make children of their own. Doctor Francis was considered close to a saint in the town of Tod. He was the one who kept everyone safe, using his connection to the Lord to help them uncover the secrets of a longer life, of a life filled with greater purpose, providing the world with good health and balanced humors.

Yet, despite their adoration, ignorance was the one illness Francis couldn’t cure. He examined his curls in the mirror, lips turned into a scowl as he thought of the state of Arthur’s leg. How could that Mrs.Kirkland so audaciously claim the title of motherhood and not have any idea of the amount of suffering beneath Arthur’s surface. Did that silly little bakers wife think that her treatment could be anywhere near as effective as his? Were her buns and breads backed by research. Obviously not. Still, Francis closed his eyes for a moment, opening them to a smile that masked all of the contempt he had. It was something he was quite skilled at doing, seeing as how he was an illustrious socialite.

He walked out of the backdoor to the garden, having put on another pair of gloves, these made out of tanned white leather. “Mrs.Kirkland?” he said brightly, seeing the woman on the bench. “Arthur is going to be fine.”

Mrs.Kirkland sprang up from her place on the bench with an overjoyed look on her plump face, reminding Francis vaguely of a rabbit. “Oh my! Thank you so much, Doctor!” she exclaimed, toddling forward to hug him tightly around the chest, pinning Francis’s arms to his sides, a gesture that Francis took gracefully, keeping his posture straight and dignified despite the stiffening of his face.

“Yes Yes.” Said Doctor Francis, brushing himself off when Mrs.Kirkland pulled away. “Still, his treatment will be ongoing, so I’ll need him to come at least twice a week for a while. I can even visit to escort him here myself.”

“Oh my!” said Mrs.Kirkland, now taking one of Francis’s gloved hands with both of her own, tears of relief beading at the corner of her eyes. “Yes of course, you’re so wonderful for doing this, Doctor Francis. “We’ve been so worried about his health you see, we’ve been trying to teach him how to run the bakery someday and Arthur was just- oh but it doesn’t matter, you’ve cured him!”

“I’m in the process.” Said Francis delicately, patting his gloved hands against his pants. “But yes- we can’t have an ill child attending to breads and sweets now can we?”

“Exactly my thoughts.” Said Mrs.Kirkland, vibrating with such energy that she looked ready to throw herself on Francis once again. Eager to cut her off, Francis cleared his throat, trying his best to look concerned.

“Ah- however.” He said. “I’m going to have to say to possibly save the training for another time. He’s going to need some time to recover a bit. Incidentally, could you please tell me what you did when he fell from the barn last week?” he asked.

Mrs.Kirkland blinked in surprise. “Oh my…” she said, shaking her head with resignation. “I tried to warn him to be careful when he played, but did he listen? Of course not! It’s a miracle he didn’t bash his head in! I was in such a state when the little Braginski boy came and told me.” She sighed. “He’s a menace to himself, I swear.”

Francis nodded. He had visited the Braginski dairy farm a month before to check up on the children, in particular having to lecture Natalia on why biting her siblings wasn’t okay. “What did you do after that?”

“Well my husband and I dropped everything we were doing, didn’t we? He scooped the boy up and we sent him straight to bed so he couldn’t cause himself any more trouble. Wouldn’t let him leave the bed for 3 days, brought all of his meals to him in bed.” Explained Mrs. Kirkland. “I mean, I’m nowhere near as wonderful as you-”

“Clearly” thought Francis, keeping his face neutral.

“But I did the best I could with some bandages, and by the third day, there he was saying it didn’t hurt anymore. Soon as I let him free, he was right back on the dairy farm again. A smile played upon her face. “It did give me quite a fright, but now he knows not to be so reckless, which is a relief isn’t it now?”

Francis cleared his throat. “Mrs. Kirkland.” He said sternly. “Arthur was lying about the pain. He couldn’t keep himself from crying out during the examination, so I rebandaged his left leg, which is still injured since the fall. He shook his head and sighed. “If it had been left on its own for another week there would have been a possibility for it to never return to former condition again. It’s possibly a fracture that hasn’t been properly taken care of.”

Mrs.Kirkland turned pale and was speechless for once. “I…I had no idea.” She stammered before bowing her head. “Thank you so much. I had assumed he was alright but- to think he would hide things from me.”

“Well.” Said Doctor Francis, tilting his head to the side. “It seems that Arthur gets distracted by other things often enough that he forgets about the pain, or he doesn’t consider it important enough to complain about. I would check his skin frequently for any scratches and bruises.” A gentle smile spread on his face. “I can offer a book for my personal library for him to read while he rests up.”

“Oh Doctor Francis…” said Mrs.Kirkland with wide eyes. “We couldn’t accept so much of your generosity all at once I’m sure.”

“Oh I insist.” Pressed Francis. “Consider it included in the treatment. He can bring it back when he’s done during one of our appointments.

Mrs.Kirkland’s eyes were misty again and she was beaming at Francis as though he were Jesus himself. Her hands clasped together, thumb rolling over the rest of her fingers as though she were praying to the godlike diety before her. “Bless you Doctor…Truly, we would be completely lost without you.”

Doctor Francis’ smile spread at the sight of her groveling. It was a genuine smile now as he willingly took her hands into his own. “Even if the king himself were to offer me a position as his personal surgeon, I would have to decline because I know that it is here where I am needed most.

* * *

 

On the way back home, Arthur was quiet, his eyes unfocused and dreamlike. Mrs.Kirkland was overjoyed by how patient and agreeable he had become in this state. What a wonderful treatment Doctor Francis had preformed. As for Arthur, he felt incredibly relaxed all over, even by the time they got back to the cottage. He sighed and laid back on his simple bed, closing his eyes as the last glimpses of the afternoon sunbeams streamed onto his face. Suddenly, the warmth and light disappeared and Arthur opened his eyes in slight annoyance. There, on the edge of the windowsill blocking the sun, was a purring tortoiseshell cat.

“Sesame…” said Arthur softly with a smile.

She yawned, stretching out before jumping onto the bed to nuzzle against Arthur’s side. Sesame wasn’t merely a pet, but was in fact another worker at the bakery. She scouted out mice with the precision of a bloodthirsty hunter, a discipline that made her strike a kill in one hit and play with the body later. Anything that could harm the wheat, mice, beetles, ants, were swiftly executed. Yet, when she was off duty, she was as sweet as a sunday cookie, chirping and weaving in between Arthur’s legs, running away when he inevitably tripped, only to come back and tap his head with her paw as though telling him “Come and chase me!”

She seemed to be reading his mood perfectly this time and did nothing that would incite Arthur to run around the house beside her. She almost seemed relieved as well that Arthur was calm, stretching out her limbs and grazing his cheek with a paw. Arthur didn’t even have the energy to kiss her pink toes, despite them being held directly in his reach. It was almost like being paralyzed, except instead of feeling a poison course through his veins with a sore stiffness, this overwhelming feeling of sedation just made him sink deeper into the bed and relaxation with every exhale. He didn’t even crack open the book that Doctor Francis had give him.

After a while of laying still however, Arthur was starting to feel antsy again. Slowly, his mind seemed to start whirring louder and louder until the buzz felt more incessant than it had been before Francis had preformed his odd little procedure. It almost felt like his body…needed something. Trying to ignore it, Arthur turned over onto his side and closed his eyes, trying to see if going to sleep could have it go away.

After a few more moments of shifting his legs back and forth, Arthur finally realized what it was. He wanted to return to that feeling of empty headed bliss Francis had blessed him with. Worse yet, he wanted to return to the entire experience itself, fingers in his bum and all.

Frustrated by this uncomfortable revelation, Arthur began to uneasily rub his crotch through his pants. He remembered that Doctor Francis had pushed him along by touching him here at the very end. He was sure that this alone would be enough. There was no reason for any shoving of things in places where stuff was supposed to come out. Not for someone who wasn’t a doctor anyway.

Unsatisfied by the touch through the cloth, Arthur shifted to lower his pants to his knees. Unlike in the examination office, his small boy cock was limp and unresponsive to his open palmed rubbing. He whimpered softly, pulling the blanket up over his lower half just in case one of his parent’s walked in. But his methods were futile. Arthur was soft, dry and simply didn’t have the right mindset in going about what he was doing. Still, his stubborn attitude pushed him to keep pumping, biting his lip as he did so. He made a fist and squeezed, which only hurt even more. No matter how hard he tried to get himself to feel how Doctor Francis had made him feel, he only became more uncomfortable and frustrated.

Finally, upon bringing his fist down too hard and basically punching his sack, Arthur gave up and curled into a ball to deal with the blinding pain. It seemed that he just wasn’t meant to do such a thing. His whole body throbbed in unsatisfied need. But there was nothing he could do about it. He simply had no idea on how to go about it properly. His last thoughts as he drifted into a restless slumber was of Doctor Francis, gazing over him…Taking care of him, making him feel good.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for being so patient with me guys! I know this chapter is about 2 weeks late ahah >.>; I had to edit this chapter a couple of times because I was combining two super short ones so I could post something of good length. I hope you all like it! The more comments the better, they're all very much appreciated! And wow the amount of kudos I'm getting proportional to the amount of chapters up is phenomenal! Keep it up guys, thank you!


	4. Chapter 4

By the time Doctor Francis had come to pick up Arthur for his appointment two days later, Arthur was a complete wreck once more. In fact, he seemed to both feel and act worse than when he was brought to the clinic in the first place. His frustration with his inability to let of steam by running around gave him an awful temper. Not to mention the fact that he continued to fail at his attempts to recreate the feelings Francis had ignited inside of him. Mr.Kirkland grew rather concerned at Arthur’s enhanced irritation, but Mrs.Kirkland assured him that Doctor Francis’s therapy was a long term solution that would eventually post amazing results.

Arthur appeared at the door as soon as Francis turned the corner of the cobblestone path leading to the house. He glowered at the Doctor from afar, putting on the knapsack that held his lunch.

“Good morning, Arthur.” Said Francis with a patient smile, extending his hand for the boy to take. “How are we doing today?”

“Hmph.” Grumbled Arthur, shunning Francis’s hand with a turn of his head and starting to walk. Francis didn’t pull his hand away, starting to walk alongside him.

“How is your leg, and your mood?” asked Doctor Francis calmly.

“Fine.” Said Arthur stiffly. At that, Francis took Arthur’s hand and turned him around so that they were walking back towards the house, much to Arthur’s alarm.

“Wait- what are you doing?” said Arthur, in total shock.”

“Well, you said you felt fine.” Said Doctor Francis, his lips curling into an even sweeter smile. “Since you’re not sick and you don’t need my help, I’ll just let your parents know that you’re doing wonderful and you can stay home.”

“No-! Wait- I’m…I’m not…” said Arthur, dragging his uninjured leg so that Francis couldn’t pull him. “My leg…it feels a bit better but-” He sighed deeply. He didn’t want to admit feeling weak to the doctor, but felt like he had no other choice.”I feel like…like a rotting potato. Please help me.” He begged, throwing his bride aside. Arthur was certain that if he had to endure yet another sleepless night, he’d try to crawl into one of the bread ovens in a mad fury.

Doctor Francis gave a gentle nod and he turned them back to walk into town.   
“God doesn’t like lies, Arthur.” He said softly. “Even if you’re afraid, you should always tell the truth.”

“I’m sorry…” said Arthur, hanging his head as his face burned with shame. Doctor Francis was smart. Far too smart for words. He was able to disarm Arthur as easily as one would swat a fly. Arthur cringed, imagining himself as the fly, whizzing down in a tailspin before becoming stomped on by a resolute shoe. He had always thought his resolve was much stronger than that.

A pit formed in his stomach as they walked past the fruit stand, the jewelers, the carpenter and the church on the way to Francis’s personal clinic. People stopped what they were doing to greet Francis with a bright eyed smile and a wave. Children gawked, even the birds seem to flutter away before him in gracious honor. Francis seemed to take it all in stride, smiling warmly at everyone, occasionally returning a wave, but continuing on his path without distraction. Soon, Francis unlocked the door to the clinic and ushered them both inside, closing the door behind them.

“Alright Arthur, so, details.” Said Doctor Francis, setting the lock in place and strolling over to the hook to hang up his traveling coat. “How have you been feeling these past few days?”

“Just awful!” spat Arthur, his face a splotchy red as all of his emotions threatened to spill out. “I’m so grumpy all the time now, I feel like I’m ready to just burst open! I’m not allowed to play outside- I haven’t even been able to focus on that book. I just- I can’t do anything anymore…and it’s all your fault!” he said, pointing an accusatory finger at Francis. To Arthur’s chagrin, Doctor Francis didn’t even look remotely stunned or taken aback. He merely shook his head and clicked his tongue.

:”You tried to perform the treatment yourself, didn’t you?”

Arthur gasped, struggling to think of a way to deny it, but the look on his face told all. At first, he though of simply outright saying no, but Francis’s words rang in his head.

[God doesn’t like lies]

He was going to be an adult soon, and there would be no room for him in heaven if he lied so much. He balled his hands up into fists to try to channel his frustration without having to fully reveal the gravity of his emotions. “It didn’t work- It only made me feel even more antsy and stressed out! I hurt myself trying to do it and….and I couldn’t sleep at all!”

“And you didn’t do it properly, did you?” said Francis.

Arthur looked shy, holding onto his rear as though it would suddenly fall off.

Doctor Francis laughed softly.

“Take off your clothes and lay on your side. I’m going to show you how to preform the treatment by yourself.” He said, getting sited up with a mask and gloves.

Although Arthur was still hesitant about stripping naked, he was fed up enough with his lack of sleep to comply without much rebellion. He simply had to find a way to relax again. He set the knapsack dow on the chair and hopped up onto the table, pulling his shirt and pants off, bundling them up like a pillow underneath his head. His neck had gotten sore last time he was here.

“It’s so cold…” he complained, barely repressing a shudder. “Don’t you have a blanket?”

“Oh no no no, your body heats up during this.” Said Francis from behind his face mask again, getting the vial of sticking stuff and rubbing them onto his gloves. “If I were you give you a blanket, you might overheat. Don’t worry, it’ll feel better soon.” He said, turning Arthur over to stabilize his hip with a firm grip, starting to rub along his crack. His ass had since tightened up from the former invasion, not used to anything being forced inside. That was, until Francis rubbed that puckered entrance with his ring finger, sliding it inside.

He had pushed it in so fast that Arthur gave a sudden sharp yelp from how easily he had been filled. What shocked him most was that…this was all him. It was hardly Francis moving his oily finger in and out that made it so easy, it was also his ass greedily sucking and shuddering around the invasion. He felt his breath catch, feeling a pressure starting to build in his abdomen. “So-SO much…please…” he said.

“You’re doing wonderful.” Said Doctor Francis with a calm, soft voice, bringing his left hand around to grip Arthur’s cock, the glove still covered in goo.

Arthur moaned softly, pressing forward into it. “It’s…sticky…” he huffed, biting his lip.

Doctor Francis only nodded. “If you do this dry, it’s not going to feel good unless you’re experienced at it.” He said, rubbing all over Arthur’s shaft with the sticky substance. His fingers twirled along the length, danced across the head, all the while Arthur trying his best to keep his whimpers under control, but his face was growing redder and redder by the second, as though he were going to explode.

Doctor Francis had been right, he really was heating up through all of this. A feathery, needy moan escaped him then as Francis closed his whole fist around Arthur’s cock, bringing the foreskin up over the head and twisting ever so gently before bringing it back down to the base. All the way, the other hand still had a finger, drilling its way deeper inside. But Arthur was too distracted to even be upset about what was going on back there. In fact, to some extent, the heat he felt at both ends felt intoxicating.

“Aaah….that…feels good.” Admitted Arthur with a tremble.He was pretty pleased to note that he did have the right sort of idea, it was just going to take some pratice to be able to do it right. “Aaah! Doctor!” he cried out suddenly, feeling another finger join its brother in his ass. He whined and panted, pumping his legs back and forth from all the energy he felt, but Francis held him down fast, his expression unchanging.

“Pay attention Arthur, you’re doing great…This is how you do it, this is how you find relief.” He said, pumping Arthur’s cock faster as he massaged his prostate from behind. Arthur screamed and arched his back, prompting Francis to have to struggle to hold him down and guide his twitchy movements. “Alright- move onto your back, do what I did.”

Through hazy vision, Arthur reached for his cock, gripping himself in both hands as Francis pressed his two fingers deeper into his teeny boy ass. Arthur gave a low, hard groan, so stimulated at this point that he actually was starting to find this part of the treatment pleasing. He was actually pushing and grinding his ass toward the point of violation now, hating the feeling of being empty as he stroked. He was still doing a remarkably clumsy job, but soon there was already white goo spurting out, coating his fingers.

“Doctor- It’s coming…It’s coming!” he screamed when Francis sped up the pace, his whole body overcome with heat and euphoria. Arthur cried out hard, letting go of his cock to grip onto the sides of the examination table, the force of his ejaculation causing the cum to spray onto his neck and chest, his lower body twitching and stinking of sex.

Doctor Francis smiled when he pulled his hand away again, seeing such a sweet, euphoric smile on Arthur’s face. He ould see the feeling of relaxation washing over him, the amazing euphoria. Arthur was such a darling.

But, he needed a bath now.

“Come on.” Said Doctor Francis, taking off his gloves and moving to pick up Arthur. The boy was a soft, but messy wreck.

“Where…are we…that was.” Mumbled Arthur, eyes unfocused and staring off into space as Francis started to carry him into the washroom.

Having known how intense this therapy was going to be beforehand, Francis had taken the liberty of drawing the bath from the beginning. The water still been boiling by the time he had left to pick up Arthur but it now was merely a safe, pleasant warmth. Slowly, with great care, he lowered Arthur into the warm, polished stone tub.

Even though combining Arthur’s overheated body with a warm bath seemed like a bad idea, Francis was yet again there with a lukewarm bucket of water and a cloth to rub him down gently. The hot tub just needed the chance to get rid of all the germs first, to kill anything that was unclean.

“What is this…?” asked Arthur sleepily, finally seeming to return somewhat to the world of the living. “Are you turning me into soup like a witch?”

Soft titters escaped Francis at Arthur’s childlike imagination.”No No, It’s a bath, have you ever had one before?” asked Francis with a smile.

“A bath-…Not one with hot water.” Said Arthur, his eyes slowly starting to clear. He sank into the water a bit with a deep sigh. “Haa….it feels so nice…Especially around my leg.”

“Mmhm, heat is good for pain- but staying in too long isn’t good for the skin.” Explained Francis. “Do you use soap?”

“Mm…soap?” asked Arthur. Doctor Francis picked up a dyed red bar of lye and animal fat to show to him. Arthur stared at it for a moment.

“Is it a sweetie to eat?” he asked, after a cautious sniff revealed to him that it smelled faintly of honey and flowers.

“No no- it’s for getting lean.” Said Francis, rubbing on a wash cloth and dipping it into the bucket of cold water, rubbing behind Arthur’s ears first, then the scuffs on his shoulders, and the grime from his fingernails.

Arthur wasn’t entirely sure if he liked this or not. It felt like Francis’ cleaning was stripping him even more naked than how he already was. He shivered, feeling almost lighter as well. The once water in the bath started to grow cloudy from the filth that had been washed away, and grew less warm and comforting.

“It’s so cold now…” complained Arthur, hugging himself and shuddering.

“It’s good for you.” Insisted Francis, getting a towel and wrapping it around Arthur’s body, picking up up and drying off his face, pinching a cheek. Arthur winced, pouting as he looked up into the Doctor’s expectant eyes. “You trust me, don’t you Arthur?” asked Doctor Francis, petting Arthur’s scruffy hair.

Arthur stared at Francis for a moment, his eyes growing heavy and closing before he leaned into the hand and nodded.

“I do.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy shit dudes, I thought I'd never get to upload this chapter. Phew- It's been buisness as usual you guys, doing commissions, doing life stuff, and writing hasn't exactly been priority number one anymore. Which sucks cause I really enjoy writing. In any case, I have my friends to thank for this chapter being uploaded now because I finally bit the bullet and edited about 3000 words worth in the span of two days, 500 to finish the rough draft from the nanowrimo shitpost and 2000 to finish the final draft, what you see here. 
> 
> I try to put everything through at least 2 rewrites to really maximize the chance of catching holes and making things pretty detailed, omitting awkward structures and whatnot. I hope you guys are enjoying the world building and relationship setups I'm doing here, but let me know if theres any particular detail you'd like me to focus on in particular. Besides like relation to real world history cause I mean like, dude- you read the disclaimer. 
> 
> In any case, I really appreciate you all for being so patient and such, Again- no risk of this fic being abandoned, I already have it finished and 50k content written out I just gotta string it together better for the public, heh. 
> 
> Anyway, kudos bookmarks and comments are what give me l i f e. You want me alive don't you?! Thanks a lot. See you next time.

**Author's Note:**

> It's finally here! I've been talking about this fic since freaking October I think, but I finally managed to edit the first chapter today. There's a lot of bullshit in store for little Arthur, this is just the beginning. But don't fear, there's a long, arduous and sad plot to be had at the end of all this. Your comments are well appreciated, so long as they have nothing to do with me being a sick monster or whatever. Point out a typo, fine. But if that disclaimer wasn't enough to stop someone from reading something they know they would hate...IDK. 
> 
> Anyway, thank you all so much! I'll be back soon with the 2nd chapter!


End file.
